


300 Years of Anarchy

by Detectives_Heart



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, First chapters not that funny if I'm honest, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm trying to be funny, Mweeheeheee, There will be frogs, baguettes, basically a prank war?, i dunno, if its the last thing I do, sleep deprived Nerea is best Nerea, sword fight?, this is how I'm fighting writers block, this will escalate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: Hydropolis in its three century long time bubble.If Queen Nerea hasn't gone mad by the end of Leander's bored antics, Leander certainly has.





	1. Goldfish Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just for fun. I'm open to suggestions as to what dumb things Leander and Nerea will have done during this 300 years of nonsense.  
> I'm sorry in advance if anyone seems a bit too out of character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leander converts the 'Peleus Fan Club' into the 'Leander Fan Club'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best opening, I know, but ay I want to get this fic to slowly escalate as I write it and you gotta start somewhere.

Leander didn’t think he would _ever_ tire of the everlasting beauty of Hydropolis.

Tall, weathered, stone buildings, like palaces of their own, intricate engravings marring their archways and bright rolls of cloth decorating the stalls their ceilings protected. Fishing equipment and carts that one would expect to have rotted away many a time ago, still standing firm and strong against to test of time.

Or, he supposed, the test of Rejuvenation…

“Ah! Archon Leander! You back for your sugar fix?” He couldn’t help but sigh in mild irritation as he tweaked his glasses and halted his steps beside the confectionary stall. Peleus stood tall and smiling at the other side of the goods for sale, a group of his latest female pursuits only a few feet away as per usual.

There may be a ban on love, but somehow this… _imbecile_ could still get away with such _frivolous_ behaviour with half of the population.

“Perhaps. I hope you are still adhering to our laws Peleus.” The archon glanced pointedly at the girls who seemed to shy away from his gaze. The weapon maker took a once over of them with a smirk before returning his eyes to Leander.

“Of course. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun though, ay?” He laughed as Leander felt his fingers twitch. “Not like you’d know much about that, would you pal?” He chuckled as the target of such words twitched again.

If Peleus and Leander were _pals_ , then he was a flying whamster.

“Two bags of caramel, please.” Leander insisted, trying to move this along as he pulled the exact amount necessary out of his pocket. This imbecile may be a blacksmith by trade but the man was the best caramel sweet maker in Hydropolis. Unfortunately, both he and Queen Nerea had an extreme sweet tooth.

“Comin right up!” Peleus grinned as he handed the two little white paper bags and took the offered gil. “See ladies? This is what happens when you haven’t smiled since childhood.” He teased as he pretended that Leander couldn’t fully well hear him when he placed a hand over his mouth so only the girls could see it.

“And what _do_ people become when they don’t smile after childhood?” The wizard prompted with an incredulous stare. The girls giggled, apparently amused by the exchange. The blacksmith laughed again.

“You become the fun police! Honestly, what kind of a girl would want a man that never smiles or enjoys the life he has?” He smiled, with a wink to the ladies. “And what kinda man is such a wuss that he has the muscle of a goldfish and only comes to the blacksmith for sweets?” It was almost as if he were trying to encourage him to become more like…

_Peleus…_

_No_ thank you.

Leander sighed and shook his head as the girls seemed to enjoy the show he was putting on, flexing his muscles and swinging his smiths hammer to and fro. He was about to leave him to it when something caught his eye at the man’s stall. A plan began to formulate as he checked his new target wasn’t looking.

Deep breath…

Focusing on the red produce in a brown sack at the other end of the stall, he summoned his telekinetic magic and used his hand to guide a handful of it into the air.

“One more thing Peleus.” Leander spoke, gaining the attention of the girls and blacksmith. Peleus turned to face him and the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Leander’s hand surged forward in his direction, the prickled peppers soaring into his awaiting jaws.

Instinctively, he snapped down on the intrusion, allowing the peppers to do their intended job.

“Heavens! I was about to argue your point about how your masculinity doesn’t make you more popular but I must say, if you can eat several prickled peppers in one go like that for those young ladies, I _am_ impressed. If the ban were ever lifted, you would surely be swarmed with confessions and romantic proposals.” Leander couldn’t help the small, satisfied smirk that pulled at his lips as Peleus swallowed the peppers with some difficulty and with as much pride as he could muster, he gasped a laugh.

“I’ll be sure to…” He coughed a little. “Give you some pointers…” He gave a shaky thumbs up as he did his best not to down the glass of milk one of the kind ladies offered him. Said ladies appeared to struggle with their giggles.

“Perhaps by then, I’ll have my own pointers to give.” Just for fun, he winked at the girls before turning and walking away.

The moment he turned the corner, he heard a round of excited squeals of joy.


	2. When You're An Adult, You Can Do What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leander decides that if adults can do what they want, then as Archon, he has triple the freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, but its here now.

Wandering around the streets of Hydropolis was always one of Leander’s favourite pass times. Especially since he’d finished the paperwork and drafts early and was free to roam the city for a little while.

The only problem was, every time he walked by, the citizens tended to quieten down, as if he’d stop them from enjoying their day just with a mere glance.

He sighed a little in exasperation and dejection.

To be so generally disliked never sat well with him…

There were very few who didn’t look at him with some form of disdain…

“Please, may I get one ma?” He zeroed in on one of the few people that hadn’t noticed him yet. A young boy, stood by a stall, asking his mother for some children’s toy or another.

“No, Pompey. You’re far too old to be playing with bubbles.” The mother had responded, unaware that the archon was watching them. Sapphire eyes widened slightly at her words.

Since when were kids ever too old to play with bubbles?

As the mother began walking away, the child pointed to a little wagon, painted in red, that closely resembled the fishing carts and such other citizens used.

“What about that ma? That’s older, right?” The mother was less than impressed and just shook her head.

“Sweetheart, most kids your age should be learning how to fish. _Not_ playing with toys.” How rude… “When you’re an adult, you can do as you please.”

Now _that_ gave him an idea.

* * *

 

It’d been a long day for the Queen. She’d been focusing hard on keeping her spell intact and signing paperwork and other such activities. Sighing in exhaustion, she dropped onto the couch in her private quarters and used her magic to connect to Hydropolis’ eye. Her gaze reached all corners of the city, there must be _something_ to see–

Nerea’s eyes widened before she burst into a fit of laughter.

There, on the screen…

Leander rolling around in a red, kids wagon using his magic to travel around the town, the movement causing air to catch on a small green rod and bubbles to form and float into the sky.

Children were watching with awe as he hurtled down the steps to the docks and fully grown men growing immensely confused at the sight.

All the while, Leander’s face remained completely oblivious as if he wasn’t rolling around with half the city laughing at him.

It was times like these that she couldn’t help but love this idiot…

Just one more day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling Leander knows for a fact that Nerea watches him sometimes so he goes out of his way to make her laugh.  
> He's also probably doing this to make him seem more approachable and to give that mother a metaphorical slap in the face.


	3. Of Leanders and Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leander's not afraid of no man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of a prompt I saved on my laptop ages ago and can't find the original prompt maker on Tumblr.  
> I'm having a bit too much fun with this.

Uh oh…

How was he going to explain this…?

That’s if Queen Nerea hadn’t already seen…

If he was one for swears this would be the _perfect_ time to use them…

How do you sneak something through a long corridor and a giant spherical throne room…?

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the queen didn’t acknowledge his presence, too absorbed in her paperwork. Slinking around the walls of the room, he slowly, silently made his way towards the archway to the left of the throne.

Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t–

His eyes never left her for a second, as hers never left her papers.

She won’t notice, she won’t notice, she won’t–

“Leander?” He froze as she spoke his name without shifting her gaze or so much as tilting her head.

“Y-yes? Your majesty?” He answered as stoically as possible, muscles wound tighter than a clock.

“What are you doing?” Came the inevitable question, he could feel a bead of sweat slowly trailing down his forehead.

“I-I um… Well I’m…” He struggled to find an answer, shifting his grip on the bag he was carrying behind his back. The queen turned her face towards him, her eyes boring into his very soul as he snapped his posture up straight, the bag still behind his back with his hands.

She opened her mouth to speak before pausing as she critically looked him over. Her ruby gaze narrowed as she caught the gaze that was desperately trying to avoid her.

“What have you done?” She changed her question, raising an eyebrow. Leander gulped and turned his face to the floor, knowing he’d been cornered.

“I, um… I uh…” He tried again. He gulped before raising his gaze to meet hers. “I may have stolen a bag of lemons.”

She blinked.

Then stared.

“…Why?” Nerea leaned forward an inch or two.

“To prove a point.” This just seemed to intrigue her but before she could continue her line of questioning, he brought the bag out from behind his back, reached in and pulled one of the lemons out. “Would you like one?” He offered in as casual a manner as possible. Her mouth opened with a response that never came before she paused and tried again.

“Alright.” She shrugged and nodded. Leander couldn’t help but smile as he used his telekinesis to fly the citrus over to her. Nerea plucked it from the air and held it there, quizzically watching it.

“What point did you prove with this?” The lemon was tossed into the air before she caught it again, curiosity lacing her tone.

“I’m not afraid of Peleus.” He stated with a huff of indignation.

“So you…” She couldn’t seem to help the snigger she tried to supress. “Stole his lemons?” She bit her lip.

“…” Leander paused to consider this. “When you say it like _that_ … You have to question my methods...” He sighed as he awkwardly tweaked his glasses, the realisation sinking in. Nerea chuckled before tossing the lemon back at him.

“Perhaps.” She smiled as she indicated back the way he’d came. “But it wouldn’t bode well with the citizens if you were found guilty of theft.”

His sapphire eyes turned to the entryway.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He made no move towards the hallway though.

“Leander?” The archon turned to her again.

“Hm?” Leander’s head tilted in question.

“You’d best be going then?” She spoke in a guiding tone. He nodded but said nothing. “I for one, can’t wait to see Peleus’ face when he realises that _you_ are the Hydropolis Lemon Thief.” He perked up at that.

“Pardon?” It was his turn to stare in confusion. She chuckled again.

“Speio heard tales of someone having stolen the lemons of Hydropolis. The people are calling them, ‘The Hydropolis Lemon Thief’.” He blinked at her amusement.

“Ah.” Was the only answer he could give.

“ _Ah_ , indeed.” She nodded towards the entrance. “Now, haven’t you somewhere you need to be? I wouldn’t want to keep you.” A tiny smirk twitched at his lips.

“Indeed.” He headed towards the hallway before pausing mid step. “Although…” He glanced over his shoulder. “That title has a certain ring to it…” Nerea laughed fully this time, his heart soaring with her voice.

“Get out…” She waved her hand to dismiss him with a humorous tone. He chuckled.

“The Hydropolis Lemon Thief, _away!”_

He ran down the hallway to the sound of Nerea in hysterics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its based on two prompts now that I think about it.  
> Possible three...  
> I'm gonna post this before my laptop dies in about twenty seconds.
> 
> So that line is literally there because, A) its funny and B) Leander and Nerea are childhood friends. There's no way they wouldn't joke around with each other every so often as adults.


	4. He's Not Ready For This Much Bready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards will soon learn that their queen and her archon can't be trusted in the kitchen.

Nerea yawned for what had to be the hundredth time that night. On any other night, she would have been fast asleep by now.

But fate wouldn’t have it that way all the time it seems…

Wandering around the palace this late didn’t sit right with her, but if she couldn’t sleep, what else was there to do?

Glancing around, she found herself in the throne room. Her eyes narrowed on the throne, _her_ throne.

The throne that shouldn’t exist anymore…

Shaking her head with a sigh, she turned away from it and headed down the hallway opposite where her personal quarters were. She would have passed the kitchen if the sudden thought of a late night snack didn’t sound so appealing.

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly opened the door, not really paying much attention. She took a few steps inside before she caught sight of what was going on.

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

Suddenly wide awake, her eyes widened, both confused and immensely lost.

“Leander…?” Her voice was thick with exhaustion despite her now wide awake mind.

Leander’s head snapped up to her from where he was sat crossed legged on the floor with his back to the counter. The bowl of what could only be ice cream nearly falling out of his hands in alarm and the two previously levitating baguettes dropped to the tiled floor. He quickly pulled the silver spoon from his mouth before stammering a response.

“Y-your majesty! I-I was just… I uh… I was just–” The words wouldn’t seem to come to him as he gestured wildly at the scene. He swiftly stood up, placing the bowl of ice cream on the counter before trying to bow respectfully. Unfortunately, the effect was lost when he was in his loose fitting pyjamas, with messy hair and strawberry ice cream smothered around his lips.

“You were just… _what_ , exactly?” She pushed as she crossed her arms, looking no more presentable than he did. Her ruby gaze glanced over the room again before it clicked just what was happening.

“… Were you here for late night ice cream, only to get bored and start flying baguettes around?” She smirked as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“No…” Came the most unconvincing response she’d ever heard. She sighed, too tired for this as she rubbed her forehead. Well, if she wasn’t going to get to sleep tonight…

“Leander?” He hummed in response as she reached out with her own telekinetic abilities. The baguette closest to her lifted into the air before filling the space directly in front of her. She spun it around like a flashy warrior would their sword.

“M-my queen?” He asked, confused. She suspended the baguette in between them with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Engarde!” She called, Leander quickly reacting with his own bread.

And so the battle begun.

A slash and a clash of their weapons, crumbs falling and littering the floor, neither side willing to break their focus for even a second…

“Hyah!” Nerea howled as she narrowly missed Leander’s fluffy head.

“Ha!” He retaliated with an upwards swipe, hitting her weapon hard enough to finally split the loaf in half. Quickly recovering, Nerea focused on the two pieces, trying to out-manoeuvre Leander’s single line of defense.

Now solely on defense, he struggled to keep up with the two small projectiles flying at him from seemingly everywhere at once. He batted one away, only for one to bonk him on the head. He swatted at that one and the other poked him in the ribs.

Nerea bit her lip in amusement as he eventually dropped his baguette and wrapped his arms over his head to protect himself. When she poked him in the ribs again, he crouched so that his elbows could also cover his sides.

“No!” He yelped as she tried slipping the bread between his face and his glasses frames on a whim. “Mercy!” He pouted as he held the bread away from him as if it were trying to murder him.

That’s when she felt it.

Laughter bubbled and burst through her defenses, her weapons falling to the ground at the lack of focus. She could feel Leander’s gaze on her and vaguely hear his own chuckles before she felt something tap her head.

Glancing up, her giggles increased as the beaten baguette he’d dropped earlier hovered above her. She doubled over, clutching her stomach from the absurdity of it all…

 _Surely,_ that didn’t just happen.

The kitchen staff are going to hate them _so_ much if it did…

* * *

 

Indeed, when the kitchen staff arrived the next morning, they were remarkably stunned to find their queen and archon, fast asleep in their kitchen. The two having huddled together for warmth at some point in the night, a large mixing bowl with the melted remains of the palace’s supply of strawberry ice cream sat in front of them, with traces of the same treat around their mouths as if they were children.

They couldn’t help but wonder what in the world happened to the usually highly reserved pair but a slightly more concerning issue was…

 _What_ did they _do_ to the _baguettes_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and I'm not sure what I'm doing but have this thing I wrote today.  
> Will probably tear this apart later if I don't like it.
> 
> Sword fighting with baguettes.  
> Who HASN'T done this? :3
> 
> Not to self who hopefully isn't this tired: Mention the staff noticing their happy smiles as they sleep.


End file.
